This invention relates to 2-allyloxy-4-chloro-.beta.-piperidinopropiophenone and to a process for producing same. 2-Allyloxy-4-chloro-.beta.-piperidinopropiophenone shows a strong antitussive action.
Heretofore, various antitussives, either centrally acting or peripherally acting, have been proposed. However, there have been no reports on antitussives which act on both central nerve and peripheral nerve at a usual effective dose.
2-Allyloxy-4-chloro-.beta.-piperidinopropiophenone of the present invention has been found to act not only centrally but also peripherally, particularly on the pulmonary stretch receptor. Therefore, the compound is expected to be useful as a new type of an antitussive.
2-Allyloxy-4-chloro-.beta.-piperidinopropiophenone which is the subject of the present invention is a new compound and has the formula: ##SPC1##
The compound is usually employed in the form of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt. Suitable salts are the acid addition salts such as, for example, the salts of inorganic acids such as the hydrochloride, hydrobromide and sulfate and the organic acid salts such as the maleate, fumarate, citrate, tartrate and succinate.